


Reading As Love

by RagingLamb



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Multi, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingLamb/pseuds/RagingLamb
Summary: In which some people read to those they love.
Relationships: Hanajima Saki & Honda Tohru & Uotani Arisa, Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru & Sohma Rin, Sohma Akito & Sohma Shigure, Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Kureno/Uotani Arisa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Reading As Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came about because my dear friend, Chris, and I discussed which Fruits Basket characters could read. I hope it's enjoyable and at least somewhat true to the characters.

In the days when Kyouko was known as the Red Butterfly, the wild, ruthless gang leader, she still had some softness to her. This softness came out in her gentle voice as she read to her gang members after long nights doing crime.

Then she had met her husband and had her daughter, Tohru, the center of her world. And that same gentle voice came out as she rocked her daughter in her arms and told her stories.

Uotani balked at that softness when she came around. She took it for weakness in her once idol. Until she didn’t. Until all of her fight drained out of her and her desire for love and care came to the surface. Then she sat, leaned into Tohru’s side while Kyouko read to them both.

Eventually Hanajima came along as well, and it took time for her to find her place in that warm living room with Kyouko’s voice carrying vivid images of knights and princesses right out of story book pages. Hana didn’t think she deserved a place in that warmth with that care being extended to her.

=====================================================================================

Nobody could resist Kyouko’s voice though.

And, when she was gone, nobody could resist Tohru’s either.

=====================================================================================

Tohru would sit in the living room of Shigure’s house with a book spread open in her lap, and she would read aloud to whoever was there to listen. Sometimes it was just her alone. But more often Kyou and Yuki would be there, sometimes Shigure. Momiji loved listening to Tohru reading, as did Kisa. And they brought Hatsuharu and Hiro along, respectively.

Rin resisted the longest, fighting hard not to accept Tohru’s kindness into her heart, but eventually she too succumbed to it. When no other person was around to listen, Rin would crawl up to Tohru and lay her head in her lap to listen.

And some cold winter days, Tohru could be found sitting with a book laid out in front of her, reading to no one . . . except for the little orange cat in her lap.

=====================================================================================

Arisa Uotani didn’t have what anyone would call a gentle reading voice, but those she read to loved to listen to it anyway. Tohru and Hana would listen to her read articles out of magazines while sprawled out on her bedroom floor.

The little gang of middle school delinquents who followed Uo around would sit in a circle at her feet while she read through whatever reading had been assigned by their teachers. She wouldn’t let them get away with not doing their readings at all, but she was willing to help them get through them.

And Kureno would sit a little off from where Uo was sat reading and he’d watch her with wide adoring eyes and the most content smile on his face, listening to her read whatever she wanted to him. Because he loved her and everything she gave to him was a blessing.

=====================================================================================

Once (only once before the house Shigure had opened up to Yuki, Kyouu, and Tohru was vacated) Akito sat leaned against Tohru’s shoulder and let themselves be read to. They leaned in more and more, resting their weight until they were slack against her side, peacefully asleep for the first time in a very long time.

More often after that, Akito would sit with Shigure as the man read to them from his own works. And they would be happy, content to bask in the beauty of those mundane moments.


End file.
